Naruto: Defender of the Universe
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: From days of long ago five warriors was sent to other planet to help fight off a a war lord, this is the story of Naruto and the Voltron Force. Chapter One: Welcome to Planet Doom.


Well here's a first. The first ever Naruto and Voltron crossover, Nothing new there. So before I being I like to say that I will be using the new Lions design in this story, so if you have not seen them yet, go take a look.

Also I want it to be a more real life setting somewhat, So no Chakra. maybe, if I can find a place for it. Don't like it, then I have to say please hit the back button. Remember the one rule of fanfics. 'My story my rules.' Understand.

Now While I was planing this story I had decided that I will be replacing the Voltron cast. So Yes this is more of a Fusion Story then a crossover and Will be nothing like My other Voltron crossover. Voltron 1/2 (Ranma 1/2 Voltron defender of the Universe.)

I Know it would probably make more sense if I used Vehicle Voltron, sadly nothing come to mind. There just something about Lion Force Voltron that better. that and the fact that there only a hand full of characters.

If your new to Voltron then I have a few words for you. Voltron: Defender of the Universe is Not POWER RANGERS. Voltron would turn any Megazoid into tin cans and then crush them.

Okay I guess I can go on to Main Characters since I said what is needed. I'll try to keep it short. Since I Myself really don't like long Notes.

Main Characters:  
>Naruto Uzumaki,<br>Sakura Haruno  
>Shikamaru Nara<br>Sasuke Uchiha  
>Kiba Inuzuka<p>

Only one female? Yeah while the original had only the five guys and then later Princess Allura took over for Sven, She was the only female on the team. they are the main character of this chapter for now. As the Story unfolds there will be more.

I'm not sure how long this story will be though. That really just depends on how reviews go I guess. So Enjoy the story and remember If you review PLEASE do not review my grammar, I'm still working on it.

Long chapter ahead.

_**From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend.  
>The legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe!<br>A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil.**_

_**As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy.**_  
><em><strong>On planet Earth, a galaxy alliance was formed. Together with the good planets of<br>the solar system, they maintained peace throughout the universe, until a new horrible  
>menace threatened the galaxy.<strong>_

_**Voltron was needed once more.**_  
><em><strong>This is the story of the super force of space explorers,<strong>_  
><em><strong>specially trained and sent by the Alliance to bring back<strong>_

_**Voltron: Defender of the Universe.**_

_**(Voltron Opening 1984-1986)**_

__  
>Naruto: Defender of the Universe.<br>by Kidan Yoshilda

Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are not main.  
>Rating: Above PG-13 But lower then R. (T+ for those who read Manga.)<p>

Chapter One: Welcome to planet Doom.

In his younger days, Hiruzen Sarutobi was many things. A husband, a father, a warrior but the most important thing was that he was a leader of one of the most fearsome fighting force in the known universe.

He was one of the leaders of the Galaxy Alliance. An interplanetary alliance whose so purpose was to maintain peace in all of the known universe. It was their job to stop anyone from ruling the galaxy.

Sadly though they have not been doing a good job, and several planets have suffered under the rule of a man who Hiruzen had once worked with. King Zarkon of Planet Doom.

This man, who over the years had killed many in the Alliance after it had been formed. that wasn't the worst thing to have happen though. Nearly fifteen years ago, Zarkon's evil Witch Haggar had attacked and somehow had destroyed a super weapon.

Now, an allied planet was being attacked and it looked like it had been going on for awhile now. Hiruzen had no choice, but to send a team to aid them. there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

When the door opened a young man about eighteen years old, was wearing a white uniform with blue trim. his rank was that of a captain. "You called for me sir?" Naruto said giving Hiruzen a salute.

"Yes Naruto, please take a seat." Hiruzen said as he reached for something on his desk. It was a mission file. "I picked a team that you will need on this mission captain." Hiruzen said as he gave Naruto the file. naruto took the file and started to read it.

"Sir, why are we just hearing about this now?" Naruto asked reading over the details. Hiruzen took a deep breath. "All communication was lost during the attack." Hiruzen said getting up and reached for his smoking pipe.

"Reports say that, after Zarkon attacked Arus he had killed King Alfor and started to enslave her people." Hiruzen turned to look at the young man. "However there is one survivor of the royal family. I think you know what your mission is Naruto."

Naruto nodded still reading the report. it was pretty straight forward. Planet Doom had launched an attack on the peaceful planet of Arus. Who until about fifteen years ago was being protected by a powerful robot, until it was destroyed. He kept reading how the young Princess, might still be alive.

the rest of the file gave him the list of people he was to work with to go to Arus and get to Princess Allura before Zarkon came back to finish the job if they was ever to find out that she was alive. It had to be done fast though so Hiruzen was only sending a five man team.

He looked over each member of his team. the first person on the list was Sasuke Uchiha. Like Naruto he was eighteen and came from a line of Alliance soldiers as well. He was the youngest out of two brothers. His military background was similar to his own. like most teens did, Sasuke joined the Allaince when Earth was caught in a global civil war, at the age of fourteen.

Normal the Alliance won't have let that happen however it was needed at the time. Sasuke as well as his brother Itachi both made the rank of Second Lieutenant at the age of sixteen. Sasuke then was put into a Navy Seals team that was part of a defense force that protected Seoul.

Sasuke then went on stand-by after the war ended, most likely he spends his time at the Academy training new recruits with a possible war with the Drule Empire.

Next on the list was a young man named Kiba Inuzuka. Also at the age of eighteen. Rank Lieutenant. Fighter pilot. unlike himself and Sasuke though Kiba didn't come from military background and signed up at the age of sixteen near then end of the war.

However he was grounded several times for disobeying and would often buzz a flight tower. He was a flight instructor at the academy for a time and love doing what he did.

Next was Shikamaru Nara. At the name Naruto blinked a couple of times wondering if this was right. Shikamaru, was a graduate of New West Point at the age of thirteen and was in weapons and devolvement he was the one that had designed the new fighters jets that helped win the war.

Shikamaru was as eightteen, he came from a family background of geniuses. each member of his family help build the alliance to what is is today. unlike the others on his team Shikamaru was never in the war. His file also says that he was lazy at times.

The last person on his team was Sakura Haruno. a young woman who had just sign up in the military and later transfered to the Alliance. Also eighteen years old. Sakura came from a family who process inhuman strength.

this meant that her strength wasn't at normal human level. After reading some more he fond out that she was from another planet that was common. Sakura is an engineer at the Academy and is often fixing the equipment.

Sakura also has medical training in several fields. Her file says that if the war had not ended when it did she could have severed as a field medic rather then a soldier. She comes off as hot headed at times but is seen playing with orphans from time to time.

Naruto didn't need to read his profile to know what is said. "So this is the time right then?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen nodded. "When do we leave sir?" Hiruzen sighed. "Later tonight, I know it doesn't give you much time though." Naruto nodded and stood up. " I should get going then." Naruto once again saluted and then turned to leave when Hiruzen said. "Be careful." Naruto nodded.

Several Hours later...  
>The mission was a go and the team had meet for the first time, well for some anyways. Naruto had meet Sasuke, and Kiba a few times on several missions in the past and he had worked will with them.<p>

After the war and things had settled down everyone went there own way. Kiba went into flight school and had now started to trained at the Academy. Sasuke was retired but had asked that he still remained active incase word about his elder brother was heard.

As for the others Naruto didn't know what to make of them. He learned that Shikamaru was behind some of the winning strategies that help in the war. the guy was lazy to a point but when he wasn't sleeping he was pretty cool.

At First Naruto thought that Sakura was useless after reading her file, however that changed when he had learned that after being told about the missions she made it clear that she was going to be in charge of medical supplies.

So after meeting his team he that that it was going to be good. three war vets and one smart guy, and a Medic. However Naruto wasn't sure about the mission, there was to many what ifs. The mission was that they would be sent out in a relieve effort, However the report was over ten years old and they had no idea about the lives on Arus.

"Sakura, I need to see you in my quarters." Naruto said. The Pink haired young woman looked at Naruto, and glared at him. "NOW!" Naruto said. The two left the control room and made their way to Naruto's room.

"Sir." Sakura was about to ask when Naruto handed her a few things. the blond haired young man looked at the only female in his team. "Wear these, It'll hide your gender." Naruto said as he looked at her.

Sakura looked at the clothing, and a specially made suit. She looked at Naruto with a questionable look. Naruto sighed as he sat on his bed. "Doom Troopers are known to have raped Woman." Naruto said startling Sakura. "They then keep them as sex slaves and when they are done, throw them into a pit."

Of course Sakura had heard about this pit of bones. It was the last place of your life. "Listen, This mission has a bunch of holes in it that doesn't make any sense what so ever, and if Doom is still attacking Arus, we may have to fight as a way to help." Naruto looked at the folder.

"Thank you, sir." Sakura said. "To tell you the truth, I don't know why I am here." Naruto stood up and went to get her file. "Sakura Haruno, age eighteen. Graduated at the top of her class in both combat and as a field med. Highly skilled in Ninjitsu, Kung Fu and Kendo?" Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Bo jutsu, sir, I like to use the Bo staff in my fighting style." Sakura said. Naruto nodded as he read a little more. "You have, several skills that are useful, as well as mechanical skills." Naruto once again looked at her. "It said here that you worked with Shikamaru on several aircrafts." Sakura nodded. "Your skilled, rather you think so or not, your still apart of this team."

Again Sakura nodded. "Go get changed, I also gave you hair dye, men don't usually have pink hair." Naruto told her as he got up and set her file on his desk. "Your code name will be Hunk." Sakura just raised an eye brow as Naruto left the room.

**Several days Later...  
><strong>_This is Naruto Uzumaki report from our small star ship to the Galaxy Alliance. My Team and I have finally arrived at Planet Arus. However that planet was being attacked by what have appeared to be Imperial Doom fighters._

These small but deadly fighters seemed to have been looking for something, or as I believe someone. It may be possible that someone from the royal family my be alive. As of right now though My team and I are staying hidden until the attacks have ended, then we will be searching.

_Until my next report._

Naruto looked at the report that he had just made. With a sigh he pressed the send button, unknowingly that had been traced by the Doom commander that was leading the attack on the planet.

"NARUTO!" Sakura had cried out just as several Doom fighters had started to attack the small ship. Naruto looked up and started to cruse. "Evasive maneuvers Now!" Naruto ordered.

As The small ship moved out of the way of the blasters there wasn't much that they could have done. "Fire all weapons." As the ship turned to attacked the smaller and more faster of the attackers was firing more and more at the group from Earth.

"Naruto we can't take much more of this." Shikamaru said. Kiba turned to look at Naruto. "Sir, shields are down to fifteen percent, any more hits and we're done for." Naruto growled.

"Open coms." Sasuke looked at him like he was nuts, but he did what he was told to do. "This is Captain Naruto Uzumaki, You are attacking members of Galaxy Alliance, just who the hell do you think you are?"

Then screen came to life and a blue man that looked like a cat missing his left eyes frowned at Naruto and his crew. "This is Commander Yurak, of Planet Doom. Arus is under our control, Surrender now or be destroyed."

Naruto frowned. He looked back at his team as they looked at him. This was one of the things that can always happen in this kind of mission. The crew didn't have enough time to think though as their ship was captured By Yurak's ship. "Damn it!" Naruto muttered.

"Some leader you turned out to be Dobe." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto looked at Sakura hopping that she would be okay in the disguise that she had. "Remind me, if we get out of this to hand you the rings of leadership then Sasuke." Naruto said as he raised his hands.

**Planet Doom**  
><strong>Several hours later...<strong>

Naruto hand the others stood in front of the King of Planet Doom. Zarkon. "Kneel before the King!" Yaruk yelled as his hit Naruto behind his knee. Naruto winced in pain but he was still standing. "I said KNEEL!" Yurak once again tried to get Naruto on the ground, however Naruto Stepped to the side of the man and spin kicked the cat like person in the head.

"Stop!" An old blue woman said as she held up a knife to Kiba's throat. Naruto stopped what he was doing only to get punched in the face by Yaruk. King Zarkon eyes flashed before he walked down his stairs.

"What are Galaxy alliance scum doing on my planet?" He said stopping before Naruto. However Naruto didn't say anything. Zarkon looked down at Naruto and his men. "If you will not talk, then you will fight in the Arena. take them away!" Zarkon ordered.

**An Hour later...**  
>"What now Fearless leader?" Kiba asked as he looked at Naruto. Naruto was sitting on his knees with his eyes closed. He hasn't really said anything for the last few minutes as he was deep in thought.<p>

It was Shikamaru that had to say something or things was going to get worst. "We need to get out of here." Everyone but Naruto gave him a 'duh' look. Shikamaru had the thoughtful look on his face.

"We could always fight our way out." Sasuke said. Everyone looked at him. "I hate to say it, but Sasuke is right." Naruto said. "The longer we stay here the chances are that we will have to fight in this arena." Naruto stood up and walked to a window. "This window is to close and if we try to escape though this one, we'll be spotted."

Everyone nodded at this. "I see, so you think we should use the one on the other side of the room?" Shikamaru asked. The lazy teen the looked at the window on the other side of the room, that had to be about at least ten feet of the ground.

Naruto nodded then looked at Kiba. "Think you can get up there?" Kiba grinned. "No problem." Kiba said as he jumped up to the window. He tried to bend the bars but they wouldn't move. "No good boss." Naruto looked at Sakura.

The pink haired turned brown young woman nodded. "I'll see what I can do." However before Sakura could do anything. "Everyone get down!" Sasuke whispered. Everyone did just that and closed their eyes.

"What are they doing?" a Guard had asked. "They sleep, come on lets tell Lord Zarkon." The two guards then left the cell after looking to see if anyone was awake. After the close was cleared the five Galaxy Alliance members opened their eyes.

"Alright, Sakura, get up there and bend those bars." Sakura nodded, she then jumped into the air. after landing quietly on the ledge she took hold of the bars and started to bend them. after a minute have past Sakura was able to break them letting herself and the other to past.

However it seemed that luck was not on their side this time around. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Kiba said as he looked down. the ledge that the team was on seemed to have been about ten to fifteen stories up from the ground.

Just as the team was wondering what they were going to do they was attacked by birds that was native to the planet. Naruto got a crazy look in his eyes and jumped the bird grabbing it's feet. "Hurry it up before they all leave." He yelled out.

A few minutes later the team landed in a pit of skulls. "Oh my god." Sakura said as she landed, she then moved out of the way as Kiba came crashing down on some skulls. Naruto just stood there with his hands in a prayer pose and his eyes closed.

After paying their respect to the lost they made a mad dash to the hang bay where the ships were kept. "Is it just me or does this scream trouble?" Shikamaru said as he followed behind Naruto. Naruto looked back at Shikamaru and just shrugged. "Stay alert I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto said.

No soon was that said that several Doom soldiers started attacking the team. Wasting no time Naruto and the others fought there way though the soldiers with ease. One was soldier was unlucky when he attacked Sasuke and had his neck broken.

Other was stabbed though the chest thanks to Naruto. With the doom soldiers dead the team made it for the Doom slave ship, however just as they made it to the ship, what appeared to be hundreds of soldiers ran at the ship. "Everyone get in NOW!" Naruto yelled out as he ran into the ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Several minutes later…..**

"Should we head back to Arus or back home?" Kiba asked. "I mean we still have a mission to finish." Naruto looked thoughtful for a few minutes. If word got out that they was captured there wasn't much the Alliance could do for now.

"We, Head to Arus and hopefully finish what we started." Naruto said. "Shit everyone, battle stations." Just as he ordered, the slave ship was blasted by cannon fire. "Oh, man you thank they're mad that we knocked on there door with the ship?" Naruto asked as he took evasive maneuvers.

"Damn fucks just won't leave things be." Naruto growled. "Hey return fire and then fire the kitchen sink if you have to." Naruto order. He got looks from his team for the last part though. The smaller ship started to return fire, but it was all in vain as the big battle ship also returned fire.

This sent Naruto and his team to enter Arus's air space and was sent crashing to the planet. Only one though was with Naruto as he saw the ground quickly approaching. _I failed as team leader, I'm sorry everyone. _With that thought Naruto world goes dark after an explosion.

To Be Continued….

It was kind of rushed there at the end though. Anyways I know I didn't say anything about what Sakura looked liked when she changed to tell you the truth, I am really thinking about adding Chakra abilities to both the team and to Voltron.

Anyways A lot of people are out of character in this story. I was going to had Orochimaru play Zarkon but I just can't see him replacing the blue face bastard. I want to make one thing clear here though. This will probably end up as a Naruto and Allura match up, I don't know yet.

Now if you didn't notice I added some element of Macross into this story, Namely the World civil war or whatever it was, and since it was a Planet thing The Alliance didn't call it allies for help. I'm not really sure how long this story will be since there are a few episodes that this will be based off of and I will be adding some of my own.

If you want to know what the Lions are going to look like since I'm using the remolded Lions (I really love the old Lions and Voltron it's just that the new look is better.) Tune in this Thursday (June16 2011) on Nicktoons.

Okay so I hoped that you liked this story and will keep reading it. Also don't be afraid to send me a review with any Ideas you may have. I know one Idea I am planning on, you'll just have to wait and see.

So this is Kidan signing OUT!


End file.
